


Last bouquet

by Imlazy89



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imlazy89/pseuds/Imlazy89
Summary: You and Oikawa have been dating happily for 4 years until he was invited to play for Brazil's national team.
Kudos: 1





	Last bouquet

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time publishing a story here and im sorry for the typos and grammar errors, english is not my first language. Btw hope u like this story.

It was another day in aoba jhosai highschool, y/n and Oikawa were in charged of cleaning the classroom, together with five other students.

It was silent, until you heard Oikawa say "ne, y/n-chan since its the middle of fall, wanna go to the nearby park?"

"sure, but why tho?", you cooed. "i mean, we always hung out there since we met" he responded.

-after cleaning-

Y/n and Oikawa were on their way to the park, but Oikawa suddenly covered y/n's eyes.

"O-oi! , what are you doing?! Im gonna trip!" you said in a surprised tone. "oh don't worry I'll guide you" he said softly.

Trusting him, you calmed down. But as soon as you realised how soft his hands were, you started blushing.

Oikawa knew you were blushing, due to the heat from your cheeks. But he didnt mind and occasionally turned you from left to right.

"are we there yet?" you asked like a little kid asking their mother to get them to the toy store. "almost" Oikawa responded.

A few more left and right turns, you made it in the park and boy you wers surprised when Oikawa removed his hands from your eyes.

The view looked like it was straight out of an anime. Leaves falling and the sun about to set.

As soon as you both found a great spot to watch the sunset on. Oikawa said "ill be back, don't worry it wont take long, i promise".

"sure take your time" you replied. He seemed a bit pressured and just shrugged it off because you thought that hes nervous about his match next week.

Not even ten minutes later, Oikawa returned. You warent expecting him to return with a bouquet of [favourite flowers].

You didnt expect this, because you thought that he already loved someone. And it made you ask him "i-is this for me?"

"yes" he said handing you the flowers. "wait but i thought you liked this girl that you kept talking about?" you asked in confusion

"ever wondered why i never mentioned a name? I never mentioned a name because it was you." he said as he blushed. 

As you were about to get the bouquet of flowers, your hand intertwined with his and it made you blush. You were doubting that with was a dream. 

When you got the bouquet of flowers, Oikawa then took your hand gently, rubbing his hand over it. As the sun was setting Oimwa said, "im not sure if you feel the same as me but l/n y/n, i like you". 

Damn for the first time, he sounded so serious about this and you said "I-i also like you" while tears of joy started flowing down your reddish cheeks. Wow your crush for a long time just said that he liked you.

Oikwa asked "would you go out with me?" So, you had your answer "yes". He was so happy and so were you. He then asked if he could walk you home since it was getting late and you allowed him. 

Upon reaching your house, you said your goodbyes and kissed him on the cheek. 

Its been four years since you started dating oikawa, and you both are now in collage. You both would have little arguments, but you both would also resolve it right away. 

Everything was going fine, until Oikawa was invited to play for Brazil's National team. Of course, he was happy and you weare also happy for him. 

But theres one problem, the collage course you took required extra years of studying and the course Oikawa took doesnt. It means that you have to stay in Japan while hes in Brazil. 

A few days later, Oikawa noticed that you looked like your stressed about something and asked "hey, whats wrong?" he said worriedly. "oh its nothing" you smiled awkwardly. 

Months later, Oikawa's flight to Brazil is coming near and he didnt have enough time for you, because hes been practicing. But you'd always watch him play. 

The day has finally come, You were in the airport with Oikawa and you were saying your goodbyes, "i guess this is it y/n-chan, thank you for making my highschool and collage days the best" 

He kissed you and and handed you a bouquet of [favourite flowers]. You were shocked, because those are the same kind of flowers that he gave you. You started shedding tears. And hugged him one last time. 

5 years later, as you were watching an interview with Oikawa, you suddenly teared up when the question "was there anybody who made your life better at some point?" 

Oikawa: oh actually there is, she was so beautiful and were perfect. 

Interviewer: you must've been lucky huh? 

Oikawa: yeah

You were smiling throughout the whole interview, because you knew that he was talking about you. 

You also kept the bouquet of [favourite flowers] in a frame and whenever you see it. It makes you remember your story  
With him and also makes you shed tears. 


End file.
